


Wedding Vows

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young God looked… well, amused was the best word for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows

_Why on Earth did I decide to go through with this?_ Formerly Kal Zakath—now simply Zakath—forced himself not to pace as he stood in front of the guests. He’d have sworn his bride was late, possibly on purpose, and he shot a sidelong glance at Eriond.

The young God looked… well, amused was the best word for it: he kept a straight face, but his eyes were dancing, and Zakath had the fleeting thought that Garion had been a bad influence. Then the double doors opposite him opened, and he was too caught up in Cyradis to notice much else.

Nothing would convince her that a queen should wear jewels and gold, but the flowers and simple lines of white silk suited her better than diamonds and brocade ever would have. She stepped up next to him, her hand slipping out to rest on his arm, and his last thought before Eriond began speaking was that he hoped he wouldn’t need a dictionary to fully understand her vows!

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
